The 12 Days of Christmas
by Aratelinwen
Summary: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Paige Morall, and Jen Derance have all found themselves experiencing a new take on the classic Christmas carol. How can they handel a cheerful tune turned into their worst nightmares? Finished!
1. An Eerie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or the lovely song "The 12 Days of Christmas".

Forewarning: I did write this story for a friend of mine as a present, so we are both in there. (Last names though have been changed to protect the innocent.) So, if you hate mary- sues, please turn back now and do not flame me. If you can over look that minor detail, I hope you enjoy this new take on the classic song.

Late at home on the night of December 12th, Paige sat on her couch watching her television when all of a sudden the windows flew open and a cold air rushed in. Paige leapt up from her seat and ran over to the window to shut them. When she finally got them closed, she thought she saw a shadowy figure through the glass and closed her eyes then opened them again and it was gone. "That's strange," she thought to herself as she turned to go to back to her couch when something caught her eye. She looked down on the floor and found an envelope with gold trimming and written in gold read "The 12 Days of Christmas". "I wonder where this came from," Paige pondered as she sat down and read the letter. "Oh my gosh…" she gasped and picked up the phone and called Jen.

"Hello?" answered Jen, half asleep.

"Jen? It's Paige. Sorry to wake you up, but I have something important to tell you," exclaimed Paige worried.

"Paige Morall, what is so important that you called me at three in the morning?" asked Jen just a bit upset.

"Some…. Some guy was at my house and then this letter flew into my house, and… Jennifer Derance just get over here!" screamed Paige frantically.

"Alright, alright, I'll be over there in a few minutes. Just let me put some clothes on and I'll be over there as soon as possible," said Jen and she hung up the phone.

Paige hung up her phone and kept looking at the letter. "This can't be happening. Of all people, why me?" she said pacing the floor until she heard a knock at the door and jumped then froze in place. "Who's there?" she stuttered incredibly scared.

"Paige, it's me," said Jen on the other side of the door. "Do you think you could let me in, it's freezing cold out here."

Paige ran over to the door and let Jen in then slammed it shut and locked up everything. "So, what's the emergency?" asked Jen taking off her coat.

"Here, read this," said Paige and she gave Jen the letter.

Jen opened the letter and read:  
_"The 12 Days of Christmas are coming.  
Beware of the 12 Days of Christmas!  
On the 13th you will receive your first gift, and every day after another will appear.  
Beware of the 12 Days of Christmas!  
Some good will come and some bad.  
Beware of the 12 Days of Christmas!  
Don't loose sight of the things you treasure most.  
Beware of the 12 Days of Christmas!  
Or you'll find solitude in the end.  
Beware of the 12 Days of Christmas!  
The 12 Days of Christmas are coming."  
_

"It sounds like some kid was just trying to scare you, Paige. I think it is just some sort of a prank," said Jen.

"But, what if it's true, and what could it mean?" asked Paige shaking a bit.

Jen laughed a bit. "Well, I can tell you some of it is true. Jack arrives tomorrow with Will, and I read in Will's last letter that they had a surprise for us," explained Jen.

"But, what does that have to do with the 12 Days of Christmas?" Paige practically screamed, forgetting Jen was Jewish for a moment.

"Slow down, Paige. What is the 12 Days of Christmas?" Jen asked.

" 'The 12 Days of Christmas' is an old carol sung at Christmas time. It talks of how a lover sends all of these things for 12 days of Christmas to his love," explained Paige and she started to sing, "On the first Day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree. On the second Day of Christmas my true love gave to me two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear tree. On the third Day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear tree. On the fourth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds, three French hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear tree. On the fifth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear tree…"

"Alright, I think I get it now. Thanks for explaining, Paige," said Jen, starting to become a little annoyed with the song.

Paige paced back and forth saying, "I don't understand what that song has to do with anything."

"Maybe it doesn't have to do with anything, and Jack sent it ahead and he has a present for you every day before Christmas," explained Jen trying to calm Paige down.

"Maybe you're right. I'm probably just over reacting, and Jack did send that letter ahead. I'm sorry I called you over, Jen," Paige apologized.

"It's alright. If I was in your shoes I probably would had done the same thing," said Jen and she hugged Paige. "Well, now it's time for me to go back to sleep, and you should do that as well."

"Yeah, maybe some sleep will do me good. Well, I will see you in the morning, and then we can go and welcome our guys back," said Paige and she hugged Jen back.

"Good night."

"Good night, Paige," said Jen and she went home.

Paige then closed the door and locked it and went up to her bed to go to sleep.


	2. A Surprise Instore

Disclaimer: Jack and Will still don't belong to me. Michael Eisner owns them. Some old guy owns the lyrics to "The 12 Days of Christmas".

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

The next morning, Paige's alarm clock went off and she looked at her calendar sleepily, and then her eyes lit up as she saw the date. "It's the 13th!" she cried as she jumped out of bed and got ready. "Jack's finally back!"

Paige then ran downstairs and opened up the door to find Jen standing there.

"Ready to go?" Jen asked.

"I've been ready to go for months," Paige responded and headed down to the docks with Jen.

At the docks, Paige and Jen search for the Black Pearl. "Have you seen a ship with black sails?" asked Paige.

"Ye… no," replied Jen.

Paige rolled her eyes and then spotted the Black Pearl to her right. "There it is!" screamed Paige as she grabbed Jen and ran towards the Pearl.

Jack stood at the top of the gangplank and looked down. "It's good to be back," he said and took in a deep breath as he looked around.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" screamed Paige as she ran up the gangplank to him.

"Why if it isn't me bonnie lass," exclaimed Jack as he took her in his arms and kissed her. "How have you been?"

"Much better now that you are back," Paige responded as she kissed him back and smiled.

"Umm… excuse me, but is Will on board, Jack?" asked Jen standing behind Paige.

"Sorry, lass, but we lost Will overboard a few weeks ago," replied Jack sadly.

"What? No…" gasped Jen ready to break down into tears.

"Jack, don't torture Jen," said Will standing off to the side behind Jack. "I'm over here, Jen!"

A smile spread across Jen's face as she ran in between Paige and Jack and over to Will. "Oh, Will…." said Jen as threw her arms around Will and kissed him.

Will kissed her back and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you too," he said.

"Well, I guess they're happy," said Jack.

"Not as happy as I am," said Paige and she kissed him.

"That makes two of us," said Jack and he held her close and kissed her. "I've missed you so much, luv."

"I've missed you too, luv," said Paige with a grin. "Now, I think we should all go back to my house so you can explain your "surprise" to us."

"Surprise? Will, what did you say in your letters to Jen?" demanded Jack.

"I didn't say much only that you had a surprise for them when we returned," explained Will.

"I'll get you later, Will Turner," said Jack, and Will grew mad. "Now, let's go back, luv," Jack said to Paige as he picked her up and carried her to her house.

"Will, please don't get upset. He won't do anything to you," said Jen.

Will sighed and said, "I know… Let's just follow them," and he walked down the gangplank.

Jen looked at him and sighed then followed everyone back to Paige's house.

In the kitchen, Paige and Jen fixed some drinks when Jen spoke up," Are you going to bring up the letter?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" asked Paige.

"Well, it might make them worried, but I think they should know about it," responded Jen.

"Alright then, after we give them their drinks I'll bring up the letter," said Paige and she headed into the living room with Jen right behind her.

Once everyone was sitting down and enjoying there drinks, Paige grabbed the letter off of the floor. "Umm… Jack… Will, I need to tell you both something," said Paige kind of nervously.

"What? Jen is dating someone else now?" laughed Jack, and Will glared at him.

"That's not very funny, Jack," said Will. "The whole time we were gone all he kept saying was Jen was going to find someone else by the time we got back. Well, guess what, Jack. She waited for me just like I knew she would," and Will kissed her.

"You know I would never do that to you, Will. I love you too much," said Jen and she kissed him back.

"Well, evidentially it is not that, is it?" said Paige. "But, it is something else." She then showed the letter.

"Where did you get that?" asked Jack taking it from her and looking at it.

"It flew into my house last night and well… Jen thinks it's just a kid playing a prank or something," explained Paige as Jack read the letter and then gave it to Will to read.

"That's all it has to be, right?" said Jen, now starting to grow a little worried.

"It would seem that way," said Will looking over the letter.

"But, we take no chances," said Jack. "And it's a good thing my surprise will get us away from here."

"What is your surprise?" asked Paige.

"Well, I found out that there is this mansion that you can go and visit, and I thought it would be fun for all of us to go and look at it," explained Jack.

"So you could pillage and plunder?" asked Jen with a little laughter in her voice.

"That was what I said," added in Will also laughing.

Jack glared at them and they became quiet. "I just thought it would be fun to go and see. What do you all think?"

"Well, it will get me away from this house and away from whoever sent this letter. Let's go," said Paige.

"If Paige is going then so am I," said Jen.

"Wonderful, we're leaving right now," said Jack and he stood up with a grin on his face.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

I wonder how wonderful this place is, Jack. I guess we have to wait and see.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Paige- Aww…… blush Glad you still enjoy it.


	3. A Materpiece in Motion

Disclaimer: Jack and Will still belong to Michael Eisner, and the song belongs to a guy tossing in his grave.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Hours later, Paige, Jack, Jen and Will all arrived in front of an old mansion. "This is where you brought us?" said Jen looking at it.

"Aye!" exclaimed Jack. "Now, let's go inside. It looks like it is about to rain," and they all hurried inside.

Paige looked around inside and said, "Well, this definitely is a surprise."

"Jack, what have you gotten us into?" demanded Will.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Besides, the lasses love it," said Jack.

"Everything is so…. Beautiful. I could spend the rest of my life here," said Jen and then all of a sudden the doors locked and the windows bolted.

"That you could. That you all could," said a voice.

"What was that?" screamed Paige.

"I don't know," said Jack holding her.

"The doors are locked!" said Will as he tried to open them and then pointed at the windows. "And look, the windows are bolted."

"We really are going to stay here the rest of our lives," said Paige about to break down into tears.

"Well, now you've got your wish, lass," said Jack to Jen who just kept staring at the artwork.

Will went over to Jen and waved his hand in front of her face. "Jen? Jen, snap out of it! She's not responding!" yelled Will.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" screamed Jack.

Just then they heard a squawking noise and Paige, Jack, and Will slowly moved towards the noise in another room. "Is that a Partridge in a…. Pear tree?" asked Will a bit confused.

"Oh my gosh… the song! The letter!" screamed Paige turning as white as a ghost.

"Shh… it'll be alright. I'm sure its just coincidence," said Jack trying to calm her down and holding her close.

"Yes, it probably is. Maybe we should all just get to bed and see what happens in the morning," Will said.

"That's a good idea," agreed Jack. "Let's just all go to bed," and he helped Paige upstairs to a bedroom.

"I'll be up in a minute," called Will and he went over to Jen. "Jen… please come with me," Will begged.

Jen didn't move and kept staring at the artwork. "Jen, please," begged Will, and then picked her up and carried her upstairs to a room. He then placed her in a bed, kissed her on her forehead, and went into another room to go to sleep.

"Will you be alright by yourself, luv?" asked Jack putting her into one of the beds.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It was probably just a coincidence and everything is all right. We'll leave in the morning, won't we?" asked Paige looking up at Jack.

"Aye, we shall leave in the morning," said Jack and he leaned down and kissed her. "Good night, luv."

"Good night, Jack," said Paige and she fell asleep as Jack left the room and closed the door.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

How many more coincidences can happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer; I do not own the lovely Jack and Will or the carol that lasts forever.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

A scream echoed through out the halls as Paige shot up straight in bed. "Oh no…." said Paige as she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. When she got in front of the room she heard the scream come out of she was surprised to find Will and Jack there already. They all looked at each other for a moment then ran into the room.

"Where is Jen?" asked Will when he saw the bed empty.

"Down here on the floor," said Jack kneeling down next to her.

"She's as white as a ghost, and look," said Paige as she pointed at Jen's arm. "Claw marks…. and they drew blood."

Will then went over to her and tried to wake her. "But, how did the claw marks get there?" he asked as he looked at her more closely.

Paige then ran outside and down to the Pear tree with Jack right behind her. "The Partridge…. It's gone," said Paige as two Turtle Doves flew in and up the stairs.

"Quickly, we must follow them," said Jack as he grabbed Paige's hand and ran back upstairs.

Another scream was heard coming from the room. "I hope we're not to late," said Jack as they reached the room to see Will hunched over in pain. "What happened, Will?"  
"Some…. Some birds flew in and scratched at both of my shoulders," said Will, trying not to cry out in pain.

"The Turtle Doves…" gasped Paige and she removed Will's hands to see the scratch marks. "We have to tend to that wound."

Jen then started to wake up and move around. "Jen?" said Will.

"She's…. all right," said Jack confused.

"Uhh…. A bird… A bird…" said Jen totally out of it.

"What is she rambling on about?" asked Jack.

"Maybe it's the Partridge," replied Paige and all went silent.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now," said Jack noting the silence.

"And that's the best news I've heard since we've arrived here," said Will.

"We have to…. get out…." whispered Jen.

Jack stood up and went towards the door. "I'm going to go and try to find a way out of this crazy house," he said.

"Wait, Jack!" said Paige standing up and going over to him. "I'm going to go with you."

"Alright, come on," said Jack and they headed downstairs and looked around.

Paige and Jack searched the whole house looking for an exit over the next two days, but only found three French hens that scratched Jack a few times and four calling birds that kept chanting, "Death to Jen! Death to Will! Death to Jack! To Paige all hail!" By the fifth day, Will and Jen joined in the search for an exit out of the haunted mansion.

"There has to be some way out of here," said Jack not giving up hope.

All of a sudden five golden rings appeared before them. "These rings look somewhat familiar," said Will picking one up and looking closely at it.

"They're so beautiful," said Jen picking up another one and slipping it on her finger than disappearing.

"Jen!" screamed Will after he watched her disappear right in front of his eyes and he dropped his ring.

"This isn't good," said Jack.

"Where did she go?" asked Paige.

"I don't know, but she has to be somewhere in this house," said Jack.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Things just seem to keep getting worse. I wonder what could have happened to Jen. Stay tuned to find out.

Oh and please remember to review. It is always a nice gesture.


	5. A Graceful Death

Disclaimer: I still do not own the pirates or the song.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

They searched the rest of the fifth day and into the sixth when they discovered a room with six geese a laying'. As they walked into the room and began to search, one goose spotted them and charged after them and soon the whole flock went after them. They ran screaming out of the room and closed the door and locked it, then continued their search into the seventh day.

Paige slowly made her way into the basement and saw a river running through it. "This is interesting," she said as she looked into it then screamed up. "I think I found a way out of here!"

Jack and Will came running down. "Good work, luv. It looks like we'll get out of here after all," said Jack.

"But what about Jen?" asked Will as seven swans swam down the river towards them.

The biggest one then swam over to Will with something on it's back. "What's on it's back, Will?" asked Jack.

Will then leaned over and gasped, "Jen…." He then picked up Jen's mangled body and held it close. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I'm sorry, Will," said Jack as he put his hand on his shoulder, and Paige looked down at Jen.

"Death to Jen! Death to Will! Death to Jack! To Paige all hail!" then echoed the basement and the river and swans disappeared.

"Great, now we have no way out again," said Jack shaking his head and walking upstairs.

"Will… Jack and I will be waiting for you upstairs. Are you going to be alright?" asked Paige.

Will just kept looking at Jen and squeezing her hand. "Please… just leave me alone," he said.

Paige nodded and headed upstairs towards Jack leaving Will all alone to cry over Jen.

"And then there were three," said Jack who was looking away with his hat over his eyes.

"I hope that it doesn't become two or one," said Paige as she walked over towards him.

"Neither do I, luv," said Jack as he put his arm around her.

Paige then looked up at him and put her arms around him. "I'm scared, Jack," she said.

Jack held her. "So am I," Jack answered.

"You're scared? But, you're Captain Jack Sparrow," said Paige looking at him. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"But, I am now. I'm afraid something might happen to us. Happen to you," explained Jack.

"Nothing more will happen. We'll get out of here. All of us," said Paige and she kissed him.

Jack smiled and kissed her back as Will came up holding onto Jen's mangled body.

"I'm sorry, Will. I shouldn't have brought you all here," said Jack.

"That's right, you shouldn't have. If you hadn't, Jen would be alive right now," said Will angry with Jack for everything and he headed upstairs.

"Will…." started Paige and Will kept walking up the stairs and into Jen's room and put her on her bed.

"Give him some time, luv. He's going to be in mourning for a little bit," said Jack leading Paige upstairs. "Let's just get some sleep now."

Paige nodded and went into her room as Jack kissed her goodnight then went to bed.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Time to see how they will all cope with one person lost. Stay tuned.

Remember to review.


	6. Another Disaster

Disclaimer: Eisner still owns Jack and Will, and a dead guy owns the song.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

The next morning, Paige woke up and went past Jen's room to see Will leaning over Jen sleeping. "I guess he couldn't leave her. Poor Will," said Paige and she shook her head and went to Jack's room. "Jack?" she asked standing in his doorway.

Jack sat up in bed and looked at her. "Yes, luv?" he asked her.

"We need to get out of here. Will has lost it, and I think I'm going to go crazy as well if we don't get out of here soon," said Paige looking at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon. I promise," said Jack smiling at her and getting out of bed and going towards her.

Paige smiled as Jack took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Jack," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, and I won't let anything happen to you," Jack whispered back.

"Now, we had better get Will and search for a way out of here."

They then went and got Will, after spending an hour convincing him that Jen wasn't going to come back to him no matter how much he cried, and went to search for an exit.

Soon, they walked past a room and heard a strange noise. "Did that sound like a cow?" asked Will puzzled.

"Yes, it did," said Paige and opened up a room to see eight maids milking eight cows.

"That's interesting," said Jack looking at the room. "How do these things keep appearing?"

"I don't know, but at least these won't hurt us, I think," said Paige also looking around the room.

Will then went in and observed everything for himself. "Would you like a drink?" asked a maid looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, please," Will responded with a smile, and the maid took a ladle and gave it to him.

Will looked at it for a moment and drank some then dropped the ladle. "I hope you enjoyed it," said the maid in an evil tone.

"Will!" screamed Paige as she ran over to him. "What happened?"

"It's poisoned," he said sinking to the ground.

"No, Will! Not you too!" screamed Paige shaking him.

"At least…. I'll join… Jen…" uttered Will as he lay on the ground dead.

"Death to Jen! Death to Will! Death to Jack! To Paige all hail!" then echoed the room and the maids and cows disappeared.

Paige looked down at him and shook her head and walked out with Jack. "And then there were two," said Jack in a low voice.

"Please don't say anything like that again," said Paige, her eyes filled with tears. "Every time you say that someone else dies."

"Alright, I won't say that anymore," said Jack holding her close. "Now, we have to get out of here."

Paige nodded and they started searching.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

2 down, 2 to go. Let's see what happens in the next chapter.

Please review.


	7. A Waltz For Two

Yo-ho, the pirates still do not belong to me, nor does the catchy, yet annoying, little song.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

They searched the rest of the day and the next day until that night when they heard music in the ballroom. "What could that be," said Jack as he opened the doors.

"Nine ladies dancing?" said Paige looking at ghosts of ladies dancing a sort of waltz with their partners.

Jack then counted them. "But, I only see eight," he said.

Just then one more ghost arrived in the waltz attire and looked around for her partner. Then on the other side of the room, a guy walked in dressed in his proper attire and called out, "Jen?"

"Will?" said Paige confused to herself and looked at him.

"This is very interesting," said Jack looking at everything.

The girl ghost then walked quickly over to the guy and kissed him. "I'm glad to see you again, Will Turner," said the girl.

"I'm glad to see you again as well, Jen," said Will, and he kissed her then gently grabbed her hand and they started to dance the waltz.

"They're alive?" questioned Paige.

"I think their spirits are just trapped in here, but look they're happy," said Jack putting his arms around her and looking at them.

"Yes, they are. They're finally together again," said Paige sighing and putting her hands over Jack's.

Jen and Will kept dancing and smiled at each other as they looked into each other's eyes. "Maybe we should leave them alone and get some rest tonight. We won't have to worry about anything this night," said Jack and Paige nodded and he led her up to bed.

The next day Paige and Jack searched the mansion still looking for a way out and came across the ballroom late that night. "Jack, look!" said Paige as she ran across the floor and picked up a note:

"Thank you for re-uniting us.  
Love,  
Jen and Will"

"Well, at least they are happy now," said Paige holding on to Jack closely.

"Aye, that they are," said Jack and held on to Paige and looked up to see ten lords leaping around them chanting, "Death to Jen! Death to Will! Death to Jack! To Paige all hail!"

Jack ignored them and continued to hold onto Paige. "Come, we must find a way out of here," said Jack and he looked up and the lords were gone.

"Yes, we must. For Jen and Will," said Paige and they walked out of there and continued their search.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

And we're still searching for a way out. Maybe the next chapter will bring better luck to our 4…. I mean 2 companions.

Remember, Reviews are what make the world go round.


	8. A Nightmare Completed

Disclaimer: Jack and Will and the deadly song are still owned by other people, so I am here to say they are (still) not mine.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

On the eleventh day, Paige and Jack's search led them into the Great Hall where they searched everywhere for an exit, but still had no luck. All of a sudden the hall then filled with music, and they looked up to see eleven pipers. "Now this is interesting," said Jack, and Paige nodded in agreement.

One of the pipers then placed a poisoned dart in his pipe and aimed for Paige. Jack then happened to look up and spot the piper and jumped in front of Paige as the piper shot the arrow. "Jack!" screamed Paige as she fell down next to him.

"I… I'm sorry, Paige. You'll have to…. find a way out of here… by your self," said Jack as he put his hand on her face.

"Jack, please don't leave me. I love you," said Paige, holding onto him and crying.

"You have to…. get out of here… for all of us," said Jack, and he fell back to the ground.

"No… Jack… JACK! Please, don't leave me," cried Paige and she fell on top of him crying. "Please don't leave me…"

All through the night Paige wept over Jack, holding him close to her. Then when the first light of morning came in on her, she kissed Jack and said, "I will get out of here for all of you," and got up and walked out of the hall to the entrance she had come through twelve days before.

Paige walked up to the door and touched it's handle hoping it would open up this time. As she touched the handle she heard drumming being played and turned around to see twelve drummers drumming. "Death to Jen! Death to Will! Death to Jack! To Paige all hail!" cried out one of the drummers.

Then they all cried out, "Death to Jen! Death to Will! Death to Jack! To Paige all hail!"

"Stop saying that!" screamed Paige as she fell to the floor. "Every time you said that someone else died!"

"But, you won't, Paige Morall," said the drummer as he stepped up to her. "You are free to go. You have survived the 12 Days of Christmas. You may go home now."

"That's it? I lost my friends because of the 12 Days of Christmas?" said Paige almost in tears.

"I'm afraid so, but you have survived it. Very few ever survive, and for that you will awake tomorrow to find a very special present by your tree," said the drummer and he stepped back. "Merry Christmas!" and all of the drummers began to play.

"Merry Christmas…" said Paige and she stood up then opened up the door and walked home.

Hours later, Paige arrived at her house and went inside and closed the door leaning against it. "Merry Christmas indeed," said Paige, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What kind of a Christmas would it be without my friends?" and she went up to her bedroom to go to sleep.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Sorry, you have to have such a sad Christmas, Paige. Hope you at least have better luck in the morning.

Please remember to review.


	9. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: And for the last time, I do not own those amazing buccaneers nor the song, which has now proven to be very deadly.

And now, lads and lasses, here is the conclusion to "The 12 Days of Christmas".

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Late in the morning Paige awoke and looked at her calendar, "Merry Christmas everyone…" she whispered to the empty room and stood up and got dressed very slowly almost crying a few times.

She then headed down the stairs and saw the room all lit up. Then she heard music and looked over to see Jack, Will, and Jen sitting in her living room. "Merry Christmas!" they all said together.

"You…. You're all alive," said Paige in amazement.

"Yes, we're your presents," said Jen as she stood up and walked over to Paige and hugged her.

"They decided to let us all go, because you cared about us so much," said Will and he went over and hugged Paige.

"It was your love for us that wouldn't let us die, luv. Besides, what could be a more perfect present than us on Christmas Day?" asked Jack with a grin as he went over to her.

Paige smiled and hugged him. "Nothing could be," said Paige and she kissed him.

Jack then picked her up and took her to the couch and kissed her then pulled out a present and gave it to her. "I hope you like it, luv," said Jack and he smiled.

Paige then smiled and opened it up to find a gold necklace. "It's beautiful," said Paige, and she let Jack put it on her.

"Now, it's your turn to open up your gift," said Paige as she gave him a present.

Jack then smiled and opened it and pulled out a new sword with his tattoo marking on the handle. "It's wonderful, luv. Thank you so much," said Jack and he kissed her.

"I guess it's my turn to give my present," said Jen and she pulled out a gift and she gave it to Will.

Will then opened it and pulled out a medallion. "It's to replace the one your father gave you and was taken from you," said Jen.

Will held it close and then hugged Jen. "Thank you, Jen. It means a lot to me, and now for your present. I know you don't celebrate Christmas, and Chanukah is almost over, but I still have this for you," said Will and he gave her a box.

Jen then opened it up and saw a red rose and a hand- crafted pendant. "It's lovely. Did you make it?" asked Jen and Will nodded and she hugged him.

Paige smiled and kissed Jack. "This is the best Christmas ever," said Paige with a smile on her face.

Jack kissed her back and replied, "You can say that again."

"This is the best Christmas ever," Paige repeated and laughed a bit.

Jen then laughed a bit, and Will dragged her under the mistletoe. "Why did you bring me over here under a flower?" asked Jen a bit confused.

"It's the mistletoe," said Will with a grin on his face.

"What's that?" Jen asked.

"Well, when two people stand under it they do this…" said Will and he kissed her as Jen kissed him back.

"There they go again," said Paige shaking her head.

"Well, how about we follow their example this one time," said Jack with a grin on his face and he kissed her.

"I love you, Jack," said Paige, kissing him.

"I love you too, Paige," Jack replied back holding her close and kissing her.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

And this is where our tale ends, until next time. Good night everyone, and remember, not all holiday songs mean happiness and peace.


End file.
